


Red

by 2space_lesbo1



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bittersweet, I'm tired i can't tag this rn lol, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Oh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26558476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2space_lesbo1/pseuds/2space_lesbo1
Summary: everything was golden.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this ages ago but i never posted it????
> 
> but i'm rewatching banana fish rn so whatever lmaooooo
> 
> kea, iann, this for y'all hahahah 
> 
> *sobs*

Ash’s eyes open, and he finds himself laying on the dirt ground among tall stalks of wheat. He slowly sits up, hand instinctively reaching towards his stomach, expecting it to still be hurting, expecting it to still be wet and hot with his blood. But he finds no wound, no pain, as if he hadn’t been stabbed. As if that had been a nightmare that he’d just woken from.

What a vivid nightmare it had been, if that were the case.

He slowly sits up, the wheat brushing along the sides of his face. He pushes to his feet, glancing around. He found himself to be in the middle of a field of golden wheat and grass, the colors all around him bright and vibrant. Birds flap their wings as they take flight, and he watches them fly by, and his eyes land on another person, the most important person in Ash’s life; Eiji.

Eiji is standing a couple of yards from Ash, a smile just as bright and blinding as the sun slowly setting in the sky above them. He’s staring directly at Ash, a patient sparkle in his eyes, as if he’d been waiting for Ash to awaken.

“Ash,” Eiji said, using the Japanese pronunciation Ash has come to love. “You’re finally awake. I’ve been waiting, silly.”

“Eiji…” Ash said, a whisper. “But shouldn’t you be heading back to Japan..?” Eiji shot. Eiji falling, bleeding, hurt because Ash hadn’t been able to protect him. Ash hadn’t seen him since his successful trip to see him in the hospital, yet here he was now, standing like he’d never been shot.

Eiji continues to smile, though he raises one eyebrow as if to say, ‘what are you talking about?’. “Why would I be leaving?” he asked, his voice warm with amusement. “I am staying with you.”

“But, you were shot, it was too dangerous for you to stay,” Ash pointed out, trying to but failing to speak louder.

With the tilt of his head, Eiji gives Ash one of his confused puppy dog looks. He begins to walk forward, and Ash looks him up and down, hardly able to believe that he wasn’t shot any more, that he was currently okay. That Ash hadn’t failed him.

“I told you; forever,” Eiji said as he stepped to be directly in front of Ash, slowly taking one of the blonde’s hands in his own. Ash’s eyes drift down, staring at their conjoined hands. “Come on now, the day is already over since you slept so long.”

And then, Eiji is pulling him by his hand, gently leading him towards the sunset. The wheat brushes against their thighs as the wind blows by softly. The day was warm and perfect, the wind just cool enough to balance the temperature. Ash was starting to forget all that had been happening before, his mind and body relaxing as he let the man he trusted most lead him along, towards a lone tree standing in the middle of the field of gold. All that had happened before really was starting to fade, to become more like a nightmare than an actual memory.

“Where are we?” Ash asked in wonder, not familiar with the area they were in. Which he never took as a good sign. Unless he was with Eiji. Then he was okay with being almost anywhere in the world.

Eiji doesn’t answer his question. He instead shoots Ash a mischievous grin. He releases his hand, and already, Ash was missing his warm touch. “I bet you can’t catch me,” he said, taking off in a run from Ash, directly towards the setting sun.

Ash’s eyes widen as Eiji does this, and he instantly gives chase, not questioning Eiji’s aloofness. The two run through the golden grass, Eiji laughing loudly as they do. And, as he continues to chase him, Ash too begins to laugh happily. It fills the otherwise quiet field, and Ash no longer cares if his nightmare had been real or not.

He catches Eiji not long later, tackling the older boy underneath the branches of the lone tree. Eiji stares up at him with bright eyes, giggling. The beautiful sound causes Ash’s cheeks to warm a little, and he grins back down at the other. 

Ash moves from Eiji a moment later, continuing to smile. How could he have ever been worried about anything? He has Eiji. He leans his back against the trunk of the tree, legs sprawled out. Eiji stares up at him, making no attempt to sit. 

“I love being here with you,” Eiji said, full of tenderness. Full of undying love. It causes Ash’s stomach to flutter with emotions he’s not used to; emotions only Eiji could ever set off. Feelings he only ever wants Eiji to cause, too.

“Me too,” Ash said, hoping he sounded just as sincere. He was never sure if he was doing this right, loving Eiji. Because Eiji deserved the world, everything and anything better than Ash. So he did his best, giving Eiji all that he had.

The smile doesn’t leave Eiji’s face, it just relaxes as he slowly shuts his eyes, entire body untensing. Ash watches him, that fluttering growing stronger once he realizes Eiji had fallen asleep. He doesn’t move, deciding to merely watch Eiji, content with doing nothing else.

The cool air glides through his hair, and Ash couldn’t imagine a better moment than this. This was perfect. The place was beautiful, the weather amazing, and Eiji gorgeous. His heart stutters as he once more thinks over just how much he loved Eiji; too much for even him to comprehend. Eiji had snuck his way into Ash’s heart and made a place for himself there, nestling deep inside. In an area Ash would never be able to remove him from. Not that Ash wanted to. How selfish of him.

Because of course, Ash was nothing more than selfish.

Before his thoughts could continue that way, Eiji’s eyes peel open, and he sits up, smiling blurrily at the blonde. “Come on, Ash,” he said, pushing to his feet. He holds a hand out in offering, and it takes only a second for Ash to take it. He let’s the older boy pull him from his sitting position. “It’s getting late, isn’t it?”

Ash nods slowly, his mouth opening slightly as he stares at Eiji’s face. 

Eiji tugs him along, the sun’s light framing his face beautifully, and all Ash could do is stare because god Eiji was beautiful. How had he ever been lucky enough to meet this man?

“It’s so beautiful here,” Eiji said wistfully, staring into the sunset. Ash still can’t tear his eyes from Eiji’s face, even if the scenery around him was beautiful, too. There was an allurement to Eiji currently, and he couldn’t take his eyes from him. He releases Ash’s hand a moment later, walking to stand further ahead, angling his chin backwards, like he were soaking in the sun’s warmth. He throws his arms around, letting out a laugh, pure enjoyment on his face.

Ash continues to stare, mesmerized. He stops in his tracks to watch, breath failing him in the next moment. His chest bloomed with warmth as he watched Eiji bathe in the sunlight. 

Eiji opens his eyes a second later, turning his huge smile to Ash. He looks perfectly content. That makes Ash feel content, too. “It’s time to go, Ash,” he said, and Ash already knew he was right. He begins to walk forward, breaking the waves of gold. Eiji waits for him, never losing that smile.

As Ash approaches, Eiji raises his hand in offering once more, eyes scrunched due to his large smile. “Let’s go,” he said, and Ash nods. The nightmare was over. He could finally rest. He takes Eiji’s hand, and the sun sinks beneath the hills.

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAHHHHH


End file.
